A New Face!
by Louie001
Summary: Naruto reflects on his childhood, before leaving on a mission with someone very important.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Meeting**

_Whizzzz, thunk…whizzzz, thunk. Whizzz…_

A shuriken landed high on the training pole, another swiftly followed, and it sunk into a tree by the edge of the training area. The third skidded through the leaves and out of sight.

The young boy who threw them scrunched up his face at the distance between the two weapons. His aim was still off. He had been practicing his throw for hours, and along with the throwing he had been climbing and jumping. All of it alone.

The light of day was drawing large shadows on the pale grass, but he hardly noticed. The day had been long, he didn't care that his hands hurt and his muscles ached, he had to keep going, he had to show them. He collapsed onto the cooling grass. A break wouldn't be a bad thing, maybe it was even useful.

He put his hands under his messed up blonde hair, and reflected on the last couple of days. It had been a strange week. For the first time he had a birthday he wanted to remember. Nothing big, and nothing more than what he would expect. Iruka-sensei had treated him to ramen, and afterwards he had voluntarily bought him sweets. It gave him the best feeling.

He turned his head to view the shuriken still embedded in the wood. They were his present from Iruka-sensei. Instead of smiling, he creased his face once more and recalled what Iruka said, "it's best you not tell anyone about these." Noting the boy's grumbling face, he added, "I don't want you to get me in trouble, after all you are only eight years old. You have a long way to go, there's no short-cuts you know, and you'll need these to train with. You have to work hard!"

Yeah, yeah. He knew that.

The books old objii-sama, Sandaime, gave him had been discarded, and they lay somewhere in his room. He thought he might read them later, if he could remember where they were. In any case they might be useful, things like 'Controlling Chakkra,' and 'The 5 Elements,' had to be good for something. He had never really liked reading, and he couldn't figure out why the old man was always so interested in him and his education.

He remembered something else, and it aggravated him to his core. No one other than Iruka and Sandaime had wished him a happy birthday. All at once the familiar weight of sadness crashed into his heart, and he sat up quickly. It seemed as if all eight years of his wretched life were breaking through, and he lay his heavy head in his hands, and groaned. The heartache of loneliness was sometimes to overwhelming to bear.

A rustling in nearby bushes caught his attention. Stoically, he wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve and shouted, 'whose there?'

The branches moved against each other, and unexpectedly, a young girl fell onto her hands and knees. The single long tendrils of hair on either side of her head touched the ground, and she wished her blue-black hair was long enough to cover her whole face. She was blushing as she raised her eyes, knowing that steely stare was going to greet her. His blue eyes were lovely; she just wished he wouldn't stare so hard, and for so long.

'Naruto-kun…,' she started, '…I'm sorry…'

He hastily wiped the last of his tears. 'You're spying on me!' He felt his barriers instantly spring up. It was not so much to guard his feelings, but to protect outsiders from seeing his deep gnawing anguish.

The girl remained on her knees, as if in supplication. 'No…I didn't mean…'

His tough exterior, now in place, expressed itself in his gruff uncaring tone. 'What do you want?' The girl, near his own age, had caught him at one of his worst moments, when his dark gloomy thoughts sought to invade what he liked to think was his sanity.

'I was watching you practice…,' she stammered. Her perfect pale skin had not lost its pink tinge. The truth was a little more embarrassing; she always watched him.

He interrupted, 'spying!' He wrinkled his nose. His sniff turned into a snort, and sucked up those tears still needing to be shed. There was no way he was going to cry in front of a girl. 'Who are you?'

All his young life he had known nothing but people's indifference. Even their rejection would be something, but it was their cold unresponsive stares that cut the deepest. No weapon, or highest level jutsu could ever hurt as much, or so he believed, as people who could not offer a smile or a caring hand in friendship. He wanted to hate them, every one of them, and for some reason he couldn't. Deep down he wanted them to like him, he wanted to win their approval, as if somehow every one of them mattered.

The girl knelt beside him. Not looking straight into his eyes, although she wanted to, she said, 'My name's Hinata.' Like everyone else she had always ignored him, but over the year she began to pity him, and soon enough she felt deeply sad over his seclusion. Unlike her, there was no one expecting him to be someone important. Often she was given the talk about the pride of the Hyuuga clan, and how she was the one to carry on the family tradition of becoming a great shinobi. Naruto wanted to be a shinobi, whereas she was never sure if that was what she wanted, and unlike Naruto, she had no real choice in the matter.

He offered a crumpled smile. He had seen her around. She was quiet and never spoke to anyone, and most of the time she was accompanied by important looking people. He never took notice of who people were, they never took notice of him. 'Yeah, I know you… you're always good… never getting into trouble.'

She nodded. He was right, but that was due to the fact she never _did_ _anything_.

Suddenly he was wary, 'what do you want?'

In her hands she clutched a parcel, wrapped in delicate orange paper. 'You're very good at throwing those…' She lied.

He looked at the shuriken, and the one in the bushes was not completely forgotten. 'Yeah. I am. One day I'm going to be a great ninja.'

'Yes…' The corners of her mouth wiggled and she grinned shyly. 'I believe you will be.'

Naruto abruptly looked to the ground. Even at her encouraging words the doubt crept into his thoughts. He looked at his hands as he turned them over, they failed him often, and his mouth always let him down. He thought about his birthday, over and done with now. No one cared about his birthday, why should anyone care about his life.

She touched his arm and gave a small smile. 'If you want to be a great ninja then you will be, because that's what you want to be,' she went on quickly, amazed she could say so many words all at once. He didn't answer so she felt compelled to continue.

The tears long ago, a smile now brightened his face. He swiftly raised his head, and jumped to his feet with a shout, punching the air with his fist. 'Yeah, that's right! I _am_ going to be a great ninja, maybe I can even be Hokage someday.' He turned to her and pointed a determined finger. 'You just watch me, I'm going to train really hard, believe it!'

Hinata blushed and her shy smile lit her face. She got to her feet, the parcel still in her hands. 'Maybe even I can became a shinobi.' She hesitated. Never before had she actually believed she could be a real ninja, even though it was assumed by her domineering father she would become one.

Naruto stood with hands on hips, and scrutinized her up and down. 'You'll have to work really hard.'

She nodded. It was enough encouragement for now. She pushed the orange parcel toward him. 'Happy birthday, Naruto.' She blushed even more brightly.

'A present… for me…' One hand wiped a stray tear, the other promptly took the gift.

The paper was rapidly torn off and flung aside, and out fell an oversized pair of goggles.

Naruto studied them with a squinted eye, while turning them over in his hands. '…what's these for?'

Her blush deepened. '…umm… you can wear them while you're swimming… and it can keep bad weather out of your eyes…' She instantly doubted her decision, wondering if she should have gotten one of those other headbands, but they were all so colourful. The only one worth having in Konoha was the Leaf symbol.

He had already brought it over his head and it sat on his forehead.

'… and it matches your jumpsuit…,' she said lamely.

'If I wear it like this,' he snuggled it in place under his hairline, 'it feels like I've got a real headband on.'

She smiled, it did suit him, and she was glad.

'Yeah, I like it. Thanks Hinata. I'll wear it till I've got the real thing.' He felt it on his head. 'Don't get offended when I stop wearing it!'

'No…of course not.' She couldn't resist smiling at his gleaming blue eyes.

'Now I can feel as if I'm the greatest ninja, and maybe then people of the village will pay attention to me.'

'Yes… '

His mischievous grin returned to his face, and she smiled sweetly in turn, happy she was able to help.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Meeting**

Amid a great deal of fondness and appreciation, Naruto shoved his old pair of goggles back into his bag by his hospital bed. He rummaged in his bag for another item, and after a few moments he drew out the Leaf headband. It lay on his lap and he looked down at it without touching.

His bandages had been removed that morning and only because he gave the nurses such a hard time about it. After all he was a ninja, he didn't have time to waste, lying around in a hospital bed. His injuries were a dull ache and would eventually pass, however the wound on his heart would most likely never heal.

How could he have not seen it coming? Sasuke vented his rage at him only days before he was taken. Still, Naruto couldn't get his mind to consider Sasuke was jealous of _him_. Sasuke was the cool one, he always had it together, and he was forever pulling out some new technique. Why would Sasuke attack him? It made no sense, especially after Sasuke had saved his butt so many times before, not that he hadn't saved Sasuke as well. They were team-mates and that's just what you did for each other.

He finally touched the headband. His fingers trailed the scratch across the Leaf symbol. Had he done that? He couldn't remember, he could only recall the burning of the red chakkra, and the sting of Sasuke's unrelenting anger.

Had Sasuke ever been his friend? He was certain they had been. They were so similar, he couldn't explain it to anyone, not even Sakura. How could anyone else understand Sasuke's isolation but him. Sasuke closed himself away while Naruto played the clown.

His mind lingered over their first interaction together, years ago now.

Naruto walked the usual route to the training area normally used by the Academy's younger students. His stomach had been filled with ramen and he felt especially happy that morning. Hands in his pockets, he whistled as he walked, thinking of the training he was going to do. Everyday he found time to practice his aim, and he was getting better at it, even Iruka-sensei would have to admit it.

The high path rounded a bend, and then it went past the lake. Glancing down the slope, he spied the water, but it was the figure sitting on the jetty who caught his attention. He slowed up and watched the boy's back, with his jet-black hair sticking up at the side. Even at that distance, his jacket, with its unique clan markings, was visible.

As if he knew someone was watching him, the boy peered coldly over his shoulder.

Naruto often saw him at the jetty, he knew who he was, everyone did. He was the Uchiha kid, the only one.

Naruto kicked a stone from his path, before shuffling to a halt. He shouted coarsely down to the boy, 'Hey, you want to go throw shurikens?' His voice was loud enough to carry across the water, the boy must have heard him.

Yet he took his time answering, and once again he peered over his shoulder. This time he frowned darkly and his frosty voice carried up the slope. 'No.' He turned back to the water.

Naruto responded with his own irritated look and yelled, 'yeah, right, you're such a bigshot, you don't need training.' Grumbling angrily to himself, he shuffled on, this time at a quicker pace.

At the training area Naruto spun a shuriken and it glided a distance before landing somewhere beyond his sight. So engrossed in hurling his weapons, he failed to notice shadows moving amongst the trees.

The annoying thing about this constant throwing was the never-ending fetching. With a tired grunt he started for the edge of the clearing again.

'Looking for this?' A lanky older boy stepped from the shade of the trees, in his hand was the stray shuriken. 'Brats like you shouldn't have ninja weapons.'

Naruto creased his face in annoyance. It took him a few moments to sense the presence of two boys behind him. He was cornered, yet he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing any fear in his face. Right then, he felt mad.

He charged, fists first, at the boy holding his shuriken aloft. He certainly didn't hear the taunts from the two behind, so intent was he on the first. His reach hit, but it was only one punch. The boy reacted with surprise, and Naruto was slammed backward with a side kick.

'Look at the stupid kid, trying to fight like a ninja.' The boy wiped at the trickle of blood under his nose.

Naruto got back up, his young voice snarling with unrestrained contempt, 'You give that back!'

The larger of the three boys chuckled snidely. 'The dumbass wants his ninja weapon.'

The boys wore the Leaf hitai-ate, and Naruto had seen them around the Academy. He didn't know them, but he did know they had only just graduated. Whoever they were, he didn't give a damn.

Without rational thought, Naruto flew at the first one. His flying kick swept by the boy's face, and Naruto landed hard on his back, behind him one of the boys had laid his foot into his side.

Naruto was down, and surrounded.

'Let's give him the shuriken.' The third kid, who was the smallest, sneered, as his foot stomped hard on Naruto's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

_THUMP!… Thud!_

'What…?'

The small boy cried out as he watched their leader go down with a flying kick to the back of the head.

The little kid swinging his feet came out of nowhere, as if he had dropped from the sky.

'It's that Uchiha kid,' shouted the only boy who appeared to have any muscle.

The leader, his brown shaggy hair falling over his headband, lifted his head, and said with calm authority, 'let's get the losers.'

The two came at the newcomer, as he swung his body around to hit both of them. There was no chance they were going to let him get away with it, and they came at him from both sides.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the violent exchange, and he whispered, 'Sasuke.'

Sasuke caught a punch to his side, yet managed to yell, 'You better get up Naruto.' He dodged a kick, and with heightened speed jumped to punch the big guy's throat.

Naruto stood, and his own rage empowered his strike. He ran at the one still holding his shuriken. Running so fast, his feet mounted the boy's abdomen, and the both of them fell backwards.

Naruto landed on his back, feeling his head spin. The other boy recovered, and Naruto watched him pull his arm back, preparing to throw the shuriken.

'You want it,' he shouted, 'you can have it!'

'Sasuke!'

Sasuke, his back to them, had the other two bearing down on him. He ducked low at the warning, and while the weapon spun toward him, he swept one of the boys off his feet. Sasuke and the boy toppled to the ground.

Sasuke squatted and breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Naruto stood again, in an attempt to carry on the fight.

The first one, his face red with rage, declared fiercely, 'you dumbass brats better watch yourselves. You're just playing ninja, you don't know what it's like to be a real one.'

The small one, with the beginnings of a bruised eye, piped up arrogantly, 'next time it won't end like this.'

The three left the clearing at top speed, whilst Naruto shouted after them, 'We're gonna be better ninja than you. Believe it!

Naruto, suddenly light-headed, lent his hands on his knees and breathed hard. The pain in his side raced through to his guts, and he felt like throwing up. However, he didn't want to collapse in front of Sasuke no matter how bad he felt, instead he fell on his backside. 'You came?'

Sasuke stood, wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked down at Naruto with the same unchanging expression. 'Someone has to save losers like you.'

His comment stung, and yet he had come out to help him, he didn't have to. Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to retort.

'You better train hard, so you don't get beaten up.' Sasuke, still staring impassively, put his hand out to Naruto. 'You can't always have someone else fight your battles.'

Naruto caught hold of his wrist and stood, and he turned his lip up. 'Yeah, well, maybe I didn't need you at all.'

Sasuke dismissed him with an arrogant shake of his head. 'Idiot.'

'We sure showed them.' Naruto's irritation passed and he had an exhilarated gleam in his eyes, and his infectious grin spread across his face. 'Did you see my speed punch? And that flying heal kick is a move I'm working on,' he continued as he collected his weapons, 'super cool taijutsu I'm going to call it.'

Sasuke's face remained stiff and indifferent, and his hands went quickly into his pockets. 'You missed him.'

'Maybe, but next time, I won't miss.'

Sasuke shook his head in disdain. 'Whatever...'

The two boys started walking back to the outlying buildings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Timing**

A layer of dense cloud was reaching across the bright sky. Shadows loomed over the tiled rooftops of the village, and a dimness descended over the surrounding leafy forest. The only structure not yet touched by shade was the massive cliff face, displaying all the past Hokages of Konohagakure.

A change came in the wind, and the clouds stayed their passage. After a short stillness, the wind swiftly picked up. In the distance a bird glided at its leisure, and for moments it flew alone. Soon enough another bird, smaller in size, came up beside it, and with perfect timing the two creatures flew together. Swooping and dancing in the steady breeze, they flew in harmonious union.

Godaime Hokage stared out at the sky through her office window, and she studied the two birds dive down and out of sight. A downward turn of her mouth was her only expression of interest. Moments passed while she stood in silent meditation. Suddenly she turned her head and shouted at the top of her voice. 'Shizune! Shizune!'

A willowy girl, with short black hair, flung the door wide, and she entered in a panic. 'Tsunade-sama.'

Standing behind her desk, the statuesque Hokage halted Shizune's anxiety with a sturdy gaze. 'What date is it?'

Shizune's eyebrows raised, however she composed herself. Tsunade had a peculiar way about her, and over the years they had been together she had become more than accustomed to them. 'It's the second, of the second month.'

Tsunade gave a small nod, but to Shizune her abrupt glassy eyes gave away a secret.

Both her hands were placed hard on the desk, and her large breasts touched the wood as she bent to open a top draw. On to the desk she rolled two large red dice. She did not toss them gently, and they flew across a scattered bunch of documents and parchments.

Shizune stepped closer, in an attempt to understand Tsunade's actions. However, she didn't wonder what she was doing anymore, Tsunade was an extremely superstitious woman.

Tsunade stared down at the dice. Two ones. Studying the dice, her eyes widened, and it was not more than four hours till two in the afternoon.

Shizune frowned suspiciously. 'You don't think…,' she started, and noting the tear on Tsunade's cheek she stopped.

The quiet pause was ended when Tsunade's head lifted, and an over exaggerated grin covered her tear stained face. 'There's only one way to tell.' She quickly scribbled on a note and passed it to Shizune. 'Take this to the lottery kiosk.'

Shizune held the note lightly. 'What shall I bet on?' Yet she already knew the answer.

Tsunade continued smiling inanely. 'Two, of course,…mmm, and anything that has a falcon.'

Shizune turned to leave whilst rolling her eyes toward the ceiling.

The fifth went back to the window. The gloom of the sky had presently overtaken the noble faces of the Hokages. It had been a long time. She felt certain he was coming, it was the luck of it, yet she could only sense trepidation. What was he going to want from her this time?

- - - - - - -

Entering through the streets of Konoha was not as difficult as he first thought. The two shinobi by the gateway looked him over with a keen eye. He let them, and added to his congeniality he responded with a humble greeting. Travelling with a merchant's wagon was beneficial and well planned. It was too easy to pretend you were just one of the crowd, and that was exactly what he wanted people to think.

He had no firm recollection of Konoha, the truth was he did not think he had ever been in the village in his life. As he walked, he observed the disorganized lines of buildings, large and small. It was a quaint town, and he sensed a familiarity between the people and on observation only, he could see they maintained their abodes with care. The people were friendly, and from what he had heard about the village hidden in the leaves it was not a surprise.

His long blue robe had no obvious adornments except script across the back near his collar, even that was fading, and belted around his middle was a wide gold sash. His clothes were travel worn, but it was his favourite attire. A wide brimmed hat covered his eyes, yet he raised his head on occasion, responding to a villager's interested smile. He had nothing to hide, certainly not in Konoha, well not yet anyway.

Deep pockets were in his robe, and he patted one to check its contents. Inside was a flask, and he recalled it was near on empty. It needed to be refilled. It had been a long journey, far too long.

He spied what he was after. A scruffy sign hung above the little shop, "Izumi's White Wine".

Before entering he gazed up at the gathering clouds. He had time to refresh and refill, and to forget his troubles for at least an hour, maybe two.

**Author's Note:** _Short chapter, but it had to be. Thank you for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**Who Are You?**

The streets of Konoha was comprised of pleasant faced people, busy with their business, and talking with each other as they went. As Naruto walked the leafy path, they hurried on without a word. He was more than used of it, he expected it. Stretching an arm high, he groaned inwardly over his sore muscles. He discharged himself from hospital earlier and he was making his way to his favourite shop for a much needed bowl of ramen.

'Naruto,' a happy voice sang his name.

By their usual meeting place, the short circle wall with the benches, Sakura stood to meet him.

His greeting smile was subdued. 'Oh, hi, Sakura.'

Sakura's eyes filled with concern. 'You can't be mended already.'

'Huh? I'm fine.' Naruto shrugged. '...are you worried?'

'Hey, Naruto!' Kiba, the boy from the Inuzuka clan, walked slowly to the pair, his four footed friend was palpably missing.

Naruto grinned happily at the sight of him. 'Kiba! You're out of hospital.'

Kiba gave a slow smirk. 'Yeah, it was only a few scratches.'

They all knew what an understatement that was. Coming along behind him was Shino, the Aburame, and behind his dark glasses and covered mouth it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Lagging behind the two was Hinata, and under her impressive Hyuuga clan jacket, she still appeared fragile and cautious.

Naruto greeted the two, and after receiving an unemotional reply from Shino and a timid nod from Hinata, he asked loudly, 'so Kiba, where's Akamaru?

'He's still in hospital…'

Naruto nodded, and went on, 'hey, that was some mission, wasn't it?'

Kiba's lip turned up and he growled, 'too bad it was a failure.'

Naruto shuffled uncomfortably, and beside him Sakura's down turned face stared at a nearby green bush.

'… yeah, well…'

Hinata's soft voice piped up, 'but you all made it back… without being seriously hurt.'

Kiba nodded stiffly, and Shino had not ceased his silent staring.

Sakura lifted her head and she grinned absurdly. 'That's right, Hinata-chan.'

Naruto postured with conceit. 'We really kicked their ass… eh, Kiba,' he stated noisily, '… it will be along time before those Sound ninjas mess with us again…'

Sly, Kiba smirked. 'Yeah, you bet.' He recalled his own fight with the ninja, just the fact he was able to walk away from it alive had increased his confidence tenfold. 'We pounded them hard.'

Shino's brow creased unexpectedly.

'You should have been there, Shino,' Naruto said.

Kiba shook his head. 'Idiot, shut-up.' He cast a sideways look at Shino, aware he was going to hear about his displeasure later, over being left out of the mission.

'Huh? Oh right, sure.' Naruto moved his feet restlessly.

Sarkura turned on him and snarled, 'Naruto, stop bragging!'

He frowned at her, before turning back to Kiba and Shino, and beside the two Hinata was almost forgotten. 'Anyways…what about that lightening fast technique I did, did you see that,' Naruto shifted his feet, and his fist swung up, 'and then POW - right in the head…' Kicking his foot straight out, he swivelled slightly and spun haphazardly. '... and Wham!'

_Whummpf!!__…__ skrch..Thud!_

'Naruto, idiot!' growled Sakura.

A few feet away a man had been thrown to the cobbled stones, and he remained motionless in a dishevelled state. His wide brimmed hat remained lowered, concealing his face.

Naruto watched blankly, he didn't think the hit was that hard. 'Huh?!'

Sakura rushed to catch hold of the man's arm. 'I'm sorry, he can be stupid sometimes.'

The man rudely shook off her helping hand. 'Who… is the idiot imbecile who hit me?' One hand clutched a tall thick staff, and his other smoothed out the folds of his deep blue robe. 'How dare you, you little nuisance.' He straightened his back and adjusted his leather sack. He raised his head, and beneath his wide brimmed hat was a supple, flawless face.

In an instant Naruto's eyes flared with rage. 'What did you say?'

The man's hand rubbed his backside in an undignified manner, and he muttered loudly, 'stupid brat, you should watch what you are doing.'

Sakura's eyes widened, and not due to Naruto's abruptness. Waving her hand in front of her face, she pursed her lips together and breathed out slowly.

They could all smell it now.

Toppling at a precarious angle, the man unhurriedly righted himself.

Naruto shouted, 'you're just an old drunk!' He rushed closer to view the man, who was at least double his height, and the movement bounced his necklace over his collar. '_You_ watch where _you__'__re_ going. You're out of your mind with sake.'

The man took a slow, yet firm step forward, and his hat, so wide, covered the both of them. 'What did you say?' he shrieked.

Naruto nearly stepped back from the smell of spirits on the man's breath, yet being so close he noticed an odd marking under his right eye, an indigo tear drop.

'Who are you calling an _old_ drunk?'

Naruto scowled fiercely. 'Drunk on sake, you better watch how you speak to me, I'm a ninja, you know.'

The man's soft blue eyes glowered and his cheeks paled with anger. 'You reckless little delinquent, _you_ are the one in my way, useless and annoying bug.' His knuckles, clenching his staff, whitened, and the other hand pointed into Naruto's chest. 'So, you are a ninja, are you?'

'Yeah, I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember it! One day I'm going to be Hokage, so you better watch how you speak to me.'

All of a sudden, as if the drink really had affected his actions, the man chuckled, and clutching the staff with both hands, he threw his head back and laughed without restraint.

Naruto reddened, and his finger now pointed into the man's chest. 'Hey! What's so funny, you drunk geezer?'

The man recovered, and his attractive face went rigid. Using two fingers, and in a delicate manner, he removed Naruto's finger from his chest, and pushed them aside. 'Little ninja brat, do not ever touch me again.' His laughter gone, and his voice had turned sinister.

Naruto's hands went to his hips and he was unwilling to back away. 'And don't _you_ ever laugh at me again.'

The man teetered forward, nearly falling onto Naruto, and once more he balanced his torso. Roughly, he jostled Naruto aside and demanded pompously, 'little ninja brat, where did you steal that necklace from?'

Naruto frowned, and he waved his fist in the air. 'I didn't steal it, you moron. I won it in a bet!'

The man's lip curved up, and shaking his head, he muttered, 'what a surprise...' His arm shot out quickly and Naruto was needlessly shoved away. 'Get out of my way,' and he grumbled as he left them, '...annoying kid...'

Amidst open gazes of shock, they watched him walk away from them and down the street. Even as they watched, the man wobbled, and he clumsily bumped into an elderly lady, who was not moving at any great speed.

'Look at that.' Naruto glared after him. 'He's blind drunk on sake.'

Kiba shook his head. 'The people they let into Konoha these days, it's a real nuisance…'

'He sure was drunk,' said Sakura, 'no matter how you look at it, but truly Naruto, he wasn't old.' Indeed, she thought him to be quite handsome, if not incredibly impolite.

Hinata nodded and worry was in her eyes. 'I hope he'll be alright, walking around the streets.'

Naruto, still scowling, said, 'your right, Hinata, he's tanked up on booze, who knows what damage he will do.'

Shino's even-tone voice cut through his collar. 'Perhaps, the question we should ask, what is his business here in Konoha.'

- - - - - - - -

'Tsunade-sama.' Shizune lay a roll of bills on the fifth's desk.

The Hokage's eyes flew open momentarily. She stared at the small wad of money, and her heart raced erratically. Calming her body, she tapped the bundle. 'Well, well.' Her eyes shifted to Shizune who studied her closely. 'To think, he's actually found out where I am.'

Shizune creased her brow in puzzlement. 'It would not have been difficult, you are very well known.'

A smile emerged on Tsunade's face, and a faint chuckle moved her chest. 'I'll thank him for this later.' Taking the money, she threw it into her draw. 'You can go Shizune.'

'It's been along time, Tsunade-sama…'

She nodded firmly. 'mmm, it has.'

Despite the order, Shizune was reluctant to leave. 'Will you be happy to see him?'

Tsunade sighed deeply, and looked past her to the door. 'I can't say…' She remained silent.

Shizune's shoulders stiffened.

'And you?'

Shizune turned toward the door. 'You know how I feel about it.'

Under her breath, Tsunade said, 'although, I have missed him…'

Shizune left the room, and the fifth to her quiet reflections.

- - - - -

'Shizune.'

Outside the door, she spun awkwardly to face the smooth voice. 'Hayato-sama.' Her voice was steady, yet she blinked repeatedly at the sight of the tall man. He was still as handsome as ever, some things never changed, and once she took a breath, she realized that was doubly true.

'Glad to see you are still around.' His blue eyes flicked over her face and scanned the length of her body.

'It has been a long time,' she said shortly. Nothing had really changed, his light blonde hair, tied at his neck, trailed down his back, and his tear drop marking was presently dull.

'Don't scowl so, it is really not becoming.' He leaned heavily on his staff for support, whilst his hat was loosely held in his other hand. 'It has been a long time, hasn't it.' His smile was still charming. 'Surely you have gotten over that?'

Shizune's face reddened, and her eyes pierced his with wrath.

'You don't have to answer that.' His persuasive smile was wasted on her, indeed it only caused her more irritation. 'Is she in?'

She pressed her lips together, and snapped, 'yes, she's expecting you.'

'Is she?' He gave her a small smile and his eyes widened with genuine surprise.

She opened Tsunade's door, and he walked through unannounced. As she closed the door behind him, she heard his voice sing out with merry cheer.

'Mother.'


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fifth's Past**

'Hayato.' Tsunade's stern voice greeted him, and she looked him over with a keen eye.

In spite of her shortness, Hayato smiled warmly. 'Are you glad to see me?'

'Surprised.' Her lips curved slightly and her eyes relaxed their steady gaze.

'That's better.' He threw his overly large hat onto the couch at the side of the room, and his staff he casually leaned against the wall. His smooth face turned to her with affection. 'Mother, you are looking gorgeous, and not a day over twenty five. I'm glad I inherited genes from your side of the family.'

Tsunade looked him over, he was as tall as her, and they shared the same hair colour, yet he had his father's blue eyes. She could not deny he was a striking man, and she tilted her head to admire him. They were extremely similar in appearance, she had certainly given birth to an intelligent looking son.

'So, are you going to break out the wine for your beloved son?'

She reclined back on her chair, and still smiling, she folded her arms across her chest. 'Wine? Haven't you had enough?'

He indicated to the couch. 'Do you mind?' Before she said a word, he sat down. 'That's not like you, to say no to a little drink. Besides, I can handle a few too many.' He relaxed onto the cushion, and he slowly examined the well furnished room. 'Good looks is not the only thing I inherited from you.'

Her mouth scrunched in an ugly manner as she studied him intently.

'You have a nice set up here.' He nodded his approval of the room, and his gaze went to the window. Beyond, the prominent cliff face was partially visible. 'Who would have thought you would have landed up here. I suppose brawling at the drinking house is out of the question now.'

Tsunade's folded arms remained stiff, and she glared openly.

'Mother, do relax,' he said, 'you're making me nervous.'

She shook her head, however her arms were released from their clenched state. She pushed her chair out and came to the front of the desk, and settling her behind on it, she gave him a cold stare. 'If you weren't a grown man, I'd…'

He interrupted fiercely, 'you'd give me a good walloping?'

A subtle chuckle rose from her chest, before a loud laugh escaped. After a moment she said seriously, 'you did some unpleasant things to someone I care about.'

He also turned solemn. 'Honestly, do you really need to berate me over her. You can't really talk, you haven't even asked me how father is?'

His statement was correct, and it irked her. She sighed deeply and it eased her body. 'Alright, how is he?'

'He's relatively content.' Hayato's well shaped mouth smiled graciously. 'He's not as young as you, but he's still alive and fighting, so to speak.'

She nodded. Her mind reflected on the influential man, who had been her partner so many years ago now. It had been a while since they were together, and she had no wish to visualize him as an elderly man. Nevertheless, they did part on fairly good terms, or so she had always believed, and she was glad he was still alive and contributing to humanity.

Hayato scanned the room once more. 'So…Hokage? It wasn't your dream, was it, mother?'

She shook her head sadly, he knew her too well.

'Konoha appears to be a very large village, you have your responsibility cut out for you.'

'That's true, but I've taken it on,' said Tsunade, 'and I will do all I can to protect it.'

There was a gleam of pride in his eyes. 'That's good to hear. I always thought father was the one whose destiny it was to protect… all along it was you as well.'

She shifted on the desk and became less serious. 'You would have been a perfect Hokage…if you weren't so bound to the rules of that temple.'

He waved her words away with a flick of his wrist. 'Me? I cannot. Besides, I lack the one prerequisite you need. I am not a ninja.'

'Pffft!' She tossed her hair over her shoulder. 'That's nonsense.'

He shrugged lazily. 'You know what I am, and you know I don't fit the ideals of a shinobi.'

She snapped, 'curse that elitist society you're involved with!'

'Now, now,' he said calmly, 'it's not that we are elite, it is that, what we are called to do is not for everybody.'

'What you choose to do.' Tsunade scoffed.

'This is an old discussion…' He stared her straight in the eye with determination. 'And being in the position you are in now, you should understand it.'

She shifted her eyes from his and leaned her head into her fingers. 'You're right, and _you know_ why I feel the way I do.' The topic constantly frustrated her, all she wanted was for him to become a great shinobi, and even though their beliefs were similar, their paths were startlingly different.

'I know.' After he noted her melancholy, fondness entered his eyes once more. 'It's better that I be with The Sentinels than wandering the streets.'

She was unable to return his affectionate smile, his words, laced with sad regrets, ached her heart. He did not have the most stable of childhoods, due to her chaotic lifestyle they were always on the move. Nevertheless, she had instilled in him a vast amount of knowledge and skills, and not a small number of her vices as well. There was one thing she didn't give him, her bad luck, and in fact he was the one who brought her luck, and it had always been good. Her lucky charm, she would sing raucously, after too many rounds of sake in the gambling dens.

His glib voice broke through her thoughts. 'Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?'

She sighed delicately. 'Actually, I'm dreading to hear it.'

'Do you think I'm such a bore?' he pouted

'Clearly… you haven't come here to see me.' She frowned and her eyes conveyed genuine sadness. 'Have you?'

He had the sagacity to appear remiss. 'Truly? Not initially.' He paused. 'Only because, you always react badly when you see me.'

'Humph!'

'Mmm, should I stand corrected?' He stopped a moment and watched her downcast eyes. 'I didn't come here to argue with you.'

She crossed her arms again. 'Right then, what do you want?'

'A simple thing really,' he said, 'some shinobi to accompany me to the Land of Marsh.'

'Why do _you_ need that?'

He turned somber. 'The Oracle there has called upon my services, and I thought it wise to take an escort.'

She creased her brow in puzzlement.

He went on, 'and it's more for your benefit, or I should say for Konoha's.'

Her mind cogitated over his statement, on the face of it, it appeared sensible, but with Hayato there was always more to it. 'Are you speaking about general good relations or is there more to this than I know about?'

Reacting quickly, he smiled with adept charisma. 'Really mother, it makes perfect sense. Yes, I could go on my own, but having representation from the Land of Fire is far better. Don't you agree?'

'What exactly does this Oracle require of you?' she asked shrewdly. Not that she thought he would answer truthfully.

He moved on the couch, and his body reclined once more. 'The usual business, and a lot of it I can't divulge.'

Her stare was fixed on him, and her irritation could be felt like a shock of heat.

'If you must know. Apparently, the Daimyo's son is possessed by a spirit.'

Tsunade considered the information. There was not a lot she knew about the Land of Marsh, and less about the Daimyo. Sending a team there would have its benefits, she had to admit. 'And you will seek to dispel it?'

'Correct.' His eyes passed away from her momentarily, but she had already noticed his hesitancy. 'At least attempt to.'

She nodded. She did not know the details of his work, nor had she ever been privileged with the secrets of his group. However, she knew that dealings with the spiritworld was a skill utilized by The Sentinels. 'Dangerous?'

'No.' His smile grew large and it lightened his eyes. 'Not at all. I'll be there, how could it be dangerous.'

'Somehow I have my doubts.' She studied him under dark furrowed brows. 'What do you need?'

He was thoughtful. 'It's always helpful having someone who can see out of the back of their head.'

'Byakugan?'

He nodded. 'I saw one today. Meek little thing, just right for my type of skill.' He grinned at her warning frown.

'That would be Hinata-chan. She's only a genin.'

He shrugged carelessly. 'All the better. We don't need to go into their land with the highest level shinobi. I want the ones who aren't too interested, skill level below average. You know the type, and you know how I operate.'

She pursed her lips together slyly, and went along with his request. 'Oh I see, yes.'

'As well.' His face creased and he paused, and glancing at her bare neck, he said, 'I saw your necklace today…'

Her eyes danced over his, and she attempted to hide a smile.

'On a loud mouthed brat. Really, mother, I can't believe you gambled away that ancient artifact.'

She shrugged demurely. 'The loud mouthed brat got the better of me. You know me, I could never resist a good bet, and that was the best bet I've ever made. It saved my life.'

He responded with bafflement. 'Interesting...' His gaze suddeny studied her wise eyes. 'Yet, I do see a difference in you. Anyway, I think he would do… he looks quite inept.' He was not being completely honest, there was a strange discrepency in the boy's mannerisms, and he was intrigued by the fire he could see in his eyes. 'And at the least, he can keep attention away from me.'

Her eyes lit up with life. 'Yes, that would definitely be true.'

'And I would like a third?'

'Mmm.' Her eyes widened with a sudden thought. 'I think I know someone, he has no desire for duty, and he is extremely reluctant to get his hands dirty,' she said, 'on top of that he is a chunin. That might at least put my mind at rest.' She was not going to tell him how intelligent the boy was, she needed to keep some secrets of her own. 'There's always Kakashi.'

Hayato looked puzzled, before he understood who she was referring to, and he cringed. 'Gods, no, that well known copy cat ninja. Why on earth would I need a jounin? Please, mother, your attempt at humour needs to improve.'

Tsunade chuckled dryly. 'You might regret saying that. Maybe you shouldn't be so arrogant about yourself.' She glanced behind her at the dimming sky. 'Shall we go for a drink, for old time's sake?'

His widening grin matched hers. 'Well, well, I won't say no, for old time's sake.'

'At least The Sentinels haven't prohibited you from drinking.'

'Not at all. I'm not hurting anyone.' He stood from the couch, and he took hold of his staff. 'I must ask, is old Jiraiya about?'

Tsunade shook her head fondly. 'He's currently out of town, but he will be returning soon enough. It's a pity he's not here, he would have enjoyed seeing you.'

She wondered if Jiraiya would appreciate, his soon to be new pupil was going to be traveling to another land. Surely Naruto would be safe with a member of The Sentinels. She considered whether she should tell Hayato, about what was captured and shut away inside Naruto. Knowing how smart he was, he would eventually figure it out.

**Author's Note:** _Please be aware, I am constantly editing and updating previous chapters. Hopefully, I haven't added anything major to the story, and its just a matter of me refining and giving a little more flesh to the story. Long Chapter, but they haven't seen each other in ages, they had loads to talk about :) Thank you for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to Leave**

The sun had only been up for a couple of hours, and the day's light had not fully lit the streets of Konoha. Swinging down from an upper balcony, Naruto's feet hit the ground with a solid thump. Once he landed he didn't stop running. He dodged the early risers beginning to fill the streets, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ichiraku Ramen opening. No time to stop there today, he thought, he was in too much of a hurry. He was not normally good at rising early, but this day he had been summoned to see the Hokage.

Amid all that was going on, he needed something to occupy his time. He was too restless, and he imagined any mission would do; on second thought, he knew that was unlikely. After all he had been through lately, chasing the Sound ninja and eventually, confronting Sasuke, he could never be satisfied with mundane missions again.

He neared the Hokage building, still he did not slow. Instead he took a deep breath. The morning air was fresh and it carried the unique fragrance of the Konohamaru Forest.

He slowed only slightly once entering the building, and only because people were walking the corridors. Bounding into the last hallway, he bumped into a slower moving figure. She toppled forward and he was quick enough to clasp onto her arm. Luckily for her, his rapid momentum had elapsed.

'Hinata-chan,' he said, as he lunged closer, '…I'm sorry.'

She blinked and steadied herself. 'Naruto-kun…' Her eyes turned away from his stare.

He let go of her arm. 'I'm on my way to see the fifth,' he stated, and he stood impatiently. 'So, I'm kind of in a hurry.'

Nodding slightly, she said, 'I'm also seeing the Hokage.'

'You…' He stared blankly. 'are?'

'We'd better hurry,' she said, with a small smile.

The door was at the end of the corridor, and it did not take long for Naruto to barge in without a warning knock.

'Objii-sama, Tsunade!'

The Hokage was seated at her desk, and she did not raise an eyebrow at Naruto's loud entry.

Standing by Tsunade's desk was Shikamaru, and he nonchalantly glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and Hinata.

'Shikamaru!' said Naruto.

'Naruto, Hinata,' Shikamaru said in greeting.

Tsunade turned her startling gaze on Naruto. 'Now that you are here, we can make a start.'

While she spoke, Hinata softly closed the door.

'Tsunade-sama,' Naruto started brashly, 'I don't want any old mission. I want something important.'

Shikamaru butted in sternly, 'shut-up, Naruto.'

Tsunade nodded, and frowned at Naruto. 'If you will be quiet, I'll tell you what it is.'

All eyes were fixed on her, and once she was assured of their attention she went on, 'it is a mission, a B-rank mission. You will be providing an escort for a notable,' she paused, '…official, to the Land of Marsh.'

As if sensing Naruto's restlessness, she eyed him fiercely. 'It is an important mission. You will be representing the Land of Fire, hence,' and her glare at Naruto grew stronger, 'you must be on your best behaviour.'

'Who is this official?' Naruto burst out, 'and where is he?'

'His name is Hayato-sama,' said Tsunade quickly, 'and he will meet us by the front entrance.'

Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully.

Tsunade responded to his look. 'He is not here, because I wanted to talk with you privately.' Her gaze fell on the three, but it especially lingered on Hinata. Hinata blushed under her piercing stare, and she continued, 'Hayato is not like the usual diplomat you might have escorted in the past.'

They all reflected stares of puzzlement.

Tsundade went on, almost reluctantly, 'there's not much I can say, except watch yourselves around him, and be aware that he is different.'

Naruto interrupted, 'what's that supposed to mean?'

Tsunade leaned forward, and she rested her head in her hands and sighed lightly. 'He can be manipulative at times and he might not seem to be what he says he is. On occasion he has been known to work to his own agenda.'

'Tsunade-sama!' shouted Naruto.

'Sound's like you know him,' said Shikamaru.

'I do,' she replied, and not willing to elaborate she added, 'and that's why you can trust me when I say,' and she suddenly grinned happily, 'I'm sure you will all be fine.'

Naruto frowned darkly, and said, 'and whose leading us?'

Her eyes shifted to the adolescent leaning against her desk. 'Shikamaru-kun will be your captain.'

Shikamaru gave her a lazy nod.

'Shikamaru?' Naruto questioned suspiciously.

He fidgeted uncomfortably. 'Yeah, it's me.'

'Shikamaru, is now a chuunin, and I feel he is more than capable.' She gave Naruto a warning gaze. 'But,' she said firmly, and the room fell quiet, 'before you obey Shikamaru, you must heed Hayato-sama.'

Shikamaru pursed his lips together.

Naruto shouted a confused question, and Hinata gasped loudly.

'As I said, this is a significant mission, and different from others you may have been on before.' She looked them over, and studied their acceptance of this. 'You have all been handpicked for this mission. Shikamaru is a good strategist, and expert at his skills with subterfuge attacks. Hinata's sight is Hyuuga, and Naruto has a great deal of man-power to offer.' She paused, and watched wide eyes, knowing eyes, and a set of proud ones, all absorbing her heartening remarks.

'I realize you have come from different teams, and have not worked together before, regardless, you are all Leaf Shinobi. As you travel you shall get to know each other better.'

She ended with a pleasant grin. 'Any questions?' She stared at Naruto in anticipation.

He asked, 'when are we leaving?'

She continued smiling, 'within the hour.'

The three members of the new team walked together to the front gate. They were loaded with packs and every type of provision for a long journey. Traveling to the Land of Marsh would take a few days. They would be able to stop at a couple of large villages, and failing at having any civilized comfort, they would have the means to camp.

Tsunade and the man they were to escort were waiting by the gate. Even at a distance, the man's deep blue robes and overlarge hat were unmistakable.

Naruto ran from the others at the sight of him, and with extra speed in his step he arrived to confront the man. 'You! You're the drunk!' With fire in his eyes, Naruto turned to Tsunade. 'Objii-sama, Tsunade, _he's_ no one important. He's a pest.'

Tsunade smiled primly at Hayato, which went ignored by him.

Hayato faced the outraged Naruto with his own burning temper. 'How dare you! What business is it of yours if I choose to have a little drink, you ill-bred imbecile.'

The conversation had been yelled across the street, and by the time Hinata and Shikamaru arrived they were more than aware of the contention between the two.

'The middle of the day, you couldn't hold yourself up,' shouted Naruto, and turning back to the Hokage he said, 'how can we listen to what he says?'

Hayato yelled, 'you will listen to me, and I insist on you showing me respect.'

Tsunade rolled her eyes skyward.

Shikamaru also looked to Tsunade and said with irritation, 'do we have to put up with _this_ for the next couple of weeks?'

'Naruto,' Tsunade cried, 'Hayato needs an escort, and you will provide this. At the least, _you_ can keep him up.'

Hayato's fuming looked settled on her.

'Hayato,' Tsunade responded sweetly, 'Naruto was the one you wanted.'

Shikamaru contemplated Hayato with creased his brows, and all the while Hinata cautiously watched the exchange.

The two conflicting forces, adolescent and man, stood staring at each other. Despite his lack of stature Naruto stared defiantly up at Hayato, and both of them eyed each other, as if somehow an indication of their inner character could be glimpsed.

Hayato suddenly lightened the unyielding atmosphere. 'Granted, for a little ninja, you're very plucky…'

Naruto relaxed, only slightly, and his finger pointed in a threatening manner, and he warned, '…mmm, yeah, well… I'm a shinobi and I'll protect you with my life, no matter how drunk you are.'

'Humph!' huffed Hayato.

Hayato's gaze abruptly transferred to Hinata and Shikamaru, and he bowed his head. His attractive face presently wore a merry grin. 'My name is Hayato-sama, and I am pleased to meet you. You are Hinata-chan.' He nodded gracefully once more. 'And you are Shikamaru-kun, and all of you are very capable shinobi, no doubt.'

Hinata's voice rose, so she would be heard. 'I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Hayato-sama.'

Shikamaru added, 'yeah, it's good to meet you.'

A teasing smile played on Hayato's face. 'Well… _Objii-sama_,' and he chuckled, 'that explains much.'

Tsunade's cheeks brightened slightly. 'Hayato, I trust you will take care of these Leaf genin.'

'Oh, I will.' A seriousness entered his features. 'On that you can depend.' He turned to the three. 'We shall endeavor to have a splendid time… out on the road.'

Naruto grumbled, 'as long as we're not pulling you out of the sake bars…'

'You really are the rude mouthed one, aren't you?' said Hayato, and he turned a smiling face back to Tsunade. 'Take care, Godaime Hokage.'


	7. Chapter 7

**More Sake?!**

Dim clouds continued to block out the sky, and when it could be glimpsed it was a pale blue. The hardened earth road turned a narrow bend, and the forest in the new vista grew less dense. The odd tree here and there would have offered shade, had there been a sun. The air had become increasingly steamy, and there was minimal wind to shift it.

Three walkers drudged the pathway, while the fourth leap ahead. Trivial conversation passed between them, and the majority of that came from the most vocal of the group. He happily informed them about his need for ramen, and he went over the details of every fight he had ever been in. He was also the one who kept ten paces ahead of the others, and every once in a while he stopped to hurry them on.

'Naruto-kun,' Hayato started impatiently, 'true, there is an urgency about this mission, yet there is no need for us to run there to achieve it.'

Shikamaru added, 'did you hear that Naruto. We don't have to run all the way there. I know I'm not going to, believe it.'

'Agreed,' Hayato said.

Naruto halted and frowned at them. 'The sooner we get there, the sooner we complete the mission. You never know if we'll be needed back in Konoha.'

'Gods above!' Hayato fumbled around in one of his deep pockets. 'You really are enthusiastic.'

Hinata's soft voice called out. 'If we rush, we shall be tired on arrival, and our energy will be depleted. You never know if we might need it.'

Naruto waited for them to catch up, and he mused over her sensible words.

Hayato had found what he was searching for, and in his hand he held up before his eyes a silver flask. Along its side was intricate etchings, and its sheen was dull in the overcast light. 'That's true enough, good girl, Hinata-chan.'

'And the last thing we want is to be tired,' Shikamaru told him, 'and that's what I am right now.'

Naruto pushed his way in between Hayato and Hinata, and he walked at a slower pace.

The three young ninja watched the only adult among them skillfully hold his staff while unscrewing his flask, and after repositioning it in his sturdy grip, he took a sip of its contents.

Shikamaru's nose twitched and he gazed with suspicion at Hayato's second sip. 'You're drinking, now?'

Naruto glared at the flask, and he opened his mouth to speak.

Hayato said leisurely, 'it is going to be a long journey, might as well enjoy it.' He held the flask out to Naruto.

Naruto blinked stupidly. 'You're offering me sake?!'

Beside him, Hinata cleared her throat, but her polite rebuke was not heard. Even Shikamaru's eyes lit up with shock.

Naruto's arms flailed indignantly. 'We're too young to drink sake!'

Hayato's laugh was loud across the road, and he took another sip. 'Pfft, that never stopped me.'

'Are you crazy?' Naruto continued being flustered, and his rage grew. 'And you're supposed to be in charge?'

'I hope we don't have to carry you to the next village,' Shikamaru groaned.

Hinata said, 'maybe you shouldn't drink so much.'

'Does Tsunade know you have a drinking problem?' cried Naruto.

Hayato chuckled. 'Probably.' He screwed the lid back onto his flask, yet it remained in his hand. The sake appeared to relax him noticeably, and his manner was less serious. 'You don't call her Hokage, why is that?'

The conversation had turned interesting, and Shikamaru and Hinata watched the two speak.

Naruto shrugged, he had never previously considered why he was on such friendly terms with the Hokage. 'I dunno. I met her as Tsunade, and back then I knew she was old, as old as pervy Jiraiya.'

Shikamaru suddenly stated to Hayato, 'you call her Godaime Hokage, but on leaving you called her Objii-sama.'

'You are the smart one, aren't you?' Hayato smiled, and it wasn't for their benefit. 'True. I was never allowed to call her Tsunade, I expect that hasn't changed. I have to be respectful.' He laughed loudly, and the effects of the sake were slowly becoming apparent.

The three stared at him, and bafflement flickered across their faces as they stole glances at each other.

Recalling the Hokages enigmatic words, regarding Hayato being different, Hinata unexpectedly asked, 'who are you Hayato-sama?'

Hayato took another sip of drink, before putting it away in his pocket. 'Me?' he looked into Hinata's innocent eyes, and she blushed under his forthright gaze. 'I suspect you will know by the end of this journey we are on together.'

'That's very mysterious,' Shikamaru commented dryly.

'I don't see why you can't tell us who you are?' Naruto yelled, 'unless you really are just a drunk geezer.'

'Humph!' Hayato grumbled, and he looked down into Naruto's resolute blue eyes. 'I hear you have big dreams for a little ninja.'

Naruto stared back firmly. 'I'm not always going to be little.'

Hayato creased his brow and studied the determined expression on Naruto's face, and not for the first time did he take note of the faint whisker marks on his cheeks. 'Truly spoken. Do you really think you'll be strong enough, when the time comes?'

Naruto stuck his fist near his face. 'I'm going to be the greatest ninja Konoha has ever seen.'

Hayato drew back from his exuberant cry, and his surprised eyes went to Hinata as she spoke.

'It's Naruto's dream…,' she took a breath, '… to be Hokage.'

Naruto gave a sharp nod.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes to the heavens, and sighed with embarrassment.

'Well, well,' Hayato sang out. 'You do have lofty dreams; even so, you have a long way to go before you attain that type of responsibility.' Under his breath, yet still quite audible, he grumbled, 'what have I gotten myself into…,although, Tsunade did warn me…'

The three youngsters continued staring at him, while Hayato ignored their blatant questioning looks.

'Onward then,' Hayato declared, 'nothing would please me more right now than a hot spa and a comfy mattress.'


End file.
